


A Moment

by Macx



Series: Balance [11]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy little piece, a moment in time for Dai and Satoshi</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

 

Satoshi looked at the man stretched out beside him on their shared bed. Daisuke was still asleep, completely nude, and lying on his stomach. The blanket was riding low on his narrow hips, revealing just enough to tease but not enough to call it indecent yet. Satoshi smiled at the memories of last night. Daisuke had surrendered to him completely, had arched into his touch, his kisses, his love. It had been a night of tender loving, mixed with passionate love-making that had left them both breathless and shaken.

Like a reaffirmation of life, he mused. Sometimes he needed that. Especially after weeks of stress and not seeing his lover as often as he wanted to. Daisuke had been away for two months, just three hours by car, but it had left them apart. Satoshi had dropped by every other weekend to spend the time with Daisuke, but it had been too short.

 _We’re together for close to four years now and I feel like something vital is missing when he’s gone._

Well, he had been away quite often, too. There had been a business deal at the other end of the country he had had to fly to. It had brought in quite some money, it helped with his reputation, but it also grated on his nerves to be away so often when he had planned to have a home office job. He was self-employed and that meant he made his own time-tables. That they turned into stress was his own fault.

Dark and Krad had suffered with them, though the two magical entities had one big advantage: they could touch and communicate through the realm they shared. Satoshi and Daisuke had no such advantage.

So last night had been... hot, to put it into one word. He had watched Daisuke in the throes of climax, arching into him, crying out his name as he came. Satoshi had held onto him, echoing the cry with a groan of his own, both men linked together in more than this physical way.

Leaning down now, Satoshi nipped at his lover’s skin, kissing the mark he had left there last night. There was a little murmur from Daisuke and he turned, sleepy eyes blinking open, and a smile stretched his lips.

"Morning," he murmured.

"Good morning," Satoshi replied, caressing the smooth, warm back.

"You awake long?" Daisuke wanted to know, smothering a yawn.

"A little."

He usually woke before Daisuke. He slept deeply – unlike before. As a child he had been a very light sleeper, due to the ever-present danger of the demon inside him. It had changed slowly when the aftermath of the last battle had passed, when he and Daisuke had become real friends, and later when they had become lovers. Still, he slept less than the other man.

"An hour?" Daisuke teased. "Two?"

"Barely thirty minutes," he replied, bending down to capture Niwa’s lips.

Daisuke rolled onto his back, wrapped his arms around Satoshi’s neck, and buried his hands in the long hair, moaning softly in appreciation.

"What did you do all that time?" came the amused question.

"Watching you."

"Uh-hu. How interesting."

"Yes, it is." Satoshi looked into the deep brown eyes, saw the amusement and happiness reflected in them, and warmth curled through him.

Daisuke was filled with so much life, with such optimism and positive energy, it astounded others. Even as a child he had been like this. No negative feelings, no hard words, no animosities. He had broken through Satoshi’s defenses and it had left the other breathless.

"I love you," he whispered.

Daisuke smiled. Happy, warm, completely open.

I need you, Satoshi thought. And you’re mine. You belong to me alone.

Krad wasn’t the only one who could be possessive. In a way his host was, too. Of both his lover and his demon,  and each for a different reason. They were the most important people in his life.

"Love you, too," Daisuke answered and Satoshi snuggled close, reveling in the feeling.

Lazy mornings in bed were just wonderful. Daisuke finger-combed his hair out of his face, carding his hands through the tousled strands. It was soothing, a wonderful caress, and he felt himself relax even more.

"You know we want to head out to Artist’s Point today, right?" Daisuke asked after a moment.

"Yes."

"And that we want to camp there?"

"I faintly remember so, yes."

"And that it takes half a day to get there?"

Satoshi laughed a little. "I get the hint, Dai. You want to get going."

"Not want... What I want is to stay here with you all day and do a lot of naughty things, but I promised my professor to hand over my work on Monday."

"I know." Satoshi nuzzled the soft skin at Daisuke’s neck and his lover hummed in pleasure. "We can still continue this... later... when we’re all alone in our tent at Artist’s Point."

Daisuke turned his head and their lips bumped into each other. "Good idea," he murmured.

It still took them another five minutes to finally leave the bed and Satoshi wondered if they could make it out of the bathroom on time. And there was still the matter of their demons, who had had their own reunion to celebrate.

As it was, they did make it out of the bathroom in a rather decent time, though Daisuke had proven to be a tease all the way around. It had reached a moment where Satoshi had been hard pressed not to just take the invitation and forget whatever they had had planned. Still, he congratulated himself on his self-control.

Much to his surprise, both Krad and Dark were already in the kitchen. Krad was reading the morning paper and Dark was lounging on his chair.

"About time," the kaitou called, grinning widely.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Daisuke muttered and grabbed Dark’s mug of coffee, emptying it.

"Hey! Get your own!"

"Look who’s talking."

Satoshi exchanged a look with his demon, who smirked a little at the good-natured banter.

"Ready to go?" Krad asked.

"After coffee."

"Good." Krad folded the paper and tilted his head in a silent question.

Satoshi gave him a smile and immediately felt the tingle of a merge. He welcomed him, Krad wrapping himself around his host’s presence, and Satoshi proceeded to prepare some breakfast while Daisuke and Dark merged, too.

An hour later they were on the way, the car packed with camping gear and Daisuke’s art stuff. It would be nice to spend the weekend out of the city. And watching Daisuke paint was relaxing all by itself.


End file.
